Secrets and Lies
by AnnViolet
Summary: What would have happened if Liz was never shot at The Crashdown? Would her and Max still consider themselves soul mates? Would the pod squad ever become friends with their human counterparts? A stranger comes to town and helps uncover their pasts.
1. Reflections

**Title:** Secrets and Lies

**Category:** AU and eventually CC most likely

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Roswell.

**Summary:** Could a mysterious stranger unlock the mysteries the pod squad has so desperately wanted to find out?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew through Liz Parker's hair as she walked towards her best friend Maria DeLuca's house. They were going to have a night in with their other best friend Alex Whittman. The three of them had been inseparable since the fourth grade when their teacher paired them up for a project. They had met at Liz's house and had the best time, they had laughed all day.

She smiles at this memory and keeps walking. Her mind then turns to more recent memories. In the sixth grade the two elementary schools of Roswell, New Mexico were combined into the middle school. On their first day in their new school they had met Michael Guerin and Max and Isabel Evans.

For Liz, it had been love at first sight. The moment Max Evans had walked into her science class; she felt something inside her that she never had before. Alex had fallen for Max's twin sister Isabel. Maria seemed to take an interest in Michael, who had turned into the classic rebel, although she vehemently denied it.

Liz and Max didn't really talk much until last year, when they had become bio lab partners. They had started to become close and he asked her out 8 months ago. Everything had been going great; she was head over heels for him. He even told her repeatedly that he loved her. She was on top of the world until he decided they should break up a month and a half ago. He didn't even give her a good reason as to why. Ever since then she hasn't been able to eat right. Her old nightmares have come back. They seem so familiar to her but she can't understand what they mean.

"I don't want to think about this anymore. I'm almost there."

She walks up to the door and rings the bell. A moment later the door swings open and Maria gives her a hug.

"Hey chica, are you feeling ok? You don't look so good," Maria asks with concern.

"Gee thanks," replies Liz, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know what I mean. Well come on in, Alex is already here."

She walks in the door and is greeted with an awful aroma. She scrunches up her face and looks around with disgust.

"Sorry, my mom was cooking again. I really need to get her a new hobby."

"Hey Liz, how are you doing?" says Alex as he walks in the hallway to see what's going on.

"I'm good I guess," she replies, putting on a strong front, trying not to burden anyone with how much she was really hurting.

"Well let's go watch the movies," Maria says in a way too cheery voice, trying to brighten the mood.

The three friends head into the living room and pop the movie into the VCR.

"Aww… not another chick flick," whines Alex who is sprawled out on the couch with a bag of chips.

"For your information _Never Been Kissed_ is not just any chick flick, it's one of the greatest movies ever made," argures Maria, "right Liz?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but it's a pretty good movie."

"Don't worry Alex, we got _The Matrix _too."

"Well, I guess I can suffer through this movie."

He sits back and they relax and start to watch the movie. As Liz sits there with her two favorite people in the whole world she thinks how everything is nice and simple again. Everything will stay this way she thinks as she is brought out of her thoughts by Maria and Alex laughing hysterically. 'Yes, everything will stay the same' she repeats to herself.

How very wrong she is. At this very moment a 20 year old man is boarding a plane from Boston, Massachusetts to Roswell, New Mexico.

Please review so I know if I should continue writing this or not. Any input would be greatly appreciated.


	2. The Nightmare

**Title:** Secrets and Lies

**Category:** AU and eventually CC most likely

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Roswell.

**Summary:** Could a mysterious stranger unlock the mysteries the pod squad has so desperately wanted to find out?

_The Matrix_ has just ended and they are all about to fall asleep.

"Do you guys want to sleep over? My mom won't mind… she'll be home later," Maria asks while stifling a yawn. She notices that Liz is already asleep.

"Alex, I'll call Liz's mom and then you can use the phone."

"Sounds like a plan."

She gets up and leaves and Alex looks at Liz with concern. A few minutes later Maria returns and sees Alex worrying over Liz.

"Maria, she doesn't look healthy."

"She looks like she hasn't gotten an ounce of sleep in weeks. When was the last time you saw her eat a big meal?"

"Not since Max dumped her."

"Exactly! If she doesn't get over him soon, she's going to die."

"Uh-oh, I can feel one of your wacky plans coming on."

"Its not wacky! I think we should set her up!"

"That might actually work. But it can't be just anyone."

"Right, he has to be tall, dark and handsome."

"And he has to be smart, nice and funny."

"Alex, guys like that are not very common, we have a lot of work to do."

It's later on at night. They are all asleep. Liz and Maria are on the ground with a bunch of blankets; Alex is half off the couch. Liz starts tossing and turning in her sleep. She keeps rolling around and muttering to herself. Maria wakes up and looks at Liz, then gets Alex up. Liz's muttering gets louder.

"NO, don't leave me, you cant die, come back. Mooooooooooooooom," she screams and then sits up really fast, panting and crying.

Maria goes over to her and envelops her in a hug.

"Are you ok babe?"

"Oh my god, it was awful."

"You had a dream your mom was dying?"

"Yes, except it wasn't my real mom. She was there mourning. She looked younger, and my dad was there too. I was younger, I don't know how old… maybe four? And there was a boy there; he looked like he was a couple of years older than me. They were lowering a coffin into the ground. In my dream I was screaming and trying to jump in with the coffin but the boy was me back. It was really weird, yet oddly familiar."

"Well it was only a dream," says Alex objectively.

"Yeah, only a dream," replies Liz absentmindedly.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted and I need my beauty sleep. Plus, I have to work tomorrow, so I'm going back to sleep. If you need anything Liz just wake me up and let me know," says Maria, crawling back under the covers.

"I can't go back to sleep right now, not after that nightmare."

"Do you want me to wait up with you?" asks Alex.

"No. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You should get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok, I am pretty tired. See you in the morning."

"Good night."

Liz knows she has had this same nightmare before. Everything seems so familiar. Especially that boy, who was he?

Pleaseeeeee review, I really want to know what people think, and know if people are actually reading this or not.


	3. Across Town

Meanwhile, across town in the Evan's household, Max and Michael are in Max's room.

"I can't believe I dumped her Michael, I love her so much,"

"You know we can't get attached. We need to find our family, and a way home."

"This is home Michael. We have been here our whole lives, ever since we came out of the pods. The ship crashed in '47, how do we know we even have a family still?"

"How do you know we don't?" Michael retorted with the volume of his voice rising.

"You and Isabel are all the family I need."

"You just don't want to find a way home because you like it here. You have the perfect family, a mother and father who love you, and a popular sister who adores you. Well newsflash Maxwell, I don't have the perfect life. I have a drunken foster father who only keeps me around for the monthly check."

Michael's thoughts wander to when they had just come out of the pods. They were walking through the desert of Roswell, completely naked, alone and scared. They couldn't talk yet but they could communicate mentally. They saw headlights coming down the road and Max and Isabel held their hands out for Michael to take, but instead he hid behind a huge rock. Turns out, the car belonged to the Evan's, who were on their way home from a trip. They immediately fell in love with Max and Isabel. They brought them to the adoption agency and when no one claimed them, they were adopted by the Evans. As for Michael, he was found days later just wandering aimlessly around the desert. He had been bounced from foster home to foster home, never staying long in one place. Then he was placed with Hank in the trailer park. He was drunk and abusive. On Michael's first day in the third grade he had seen a boy standing by himself in the corner of the playground. Michael had walked over and immediately known that he was one of the kids from the desert. The boy had looked up and smiled at him… he had known too. Max had grabbed his hand and had run over to Isabel, who was in the middle of a group of kids. She had looked at him and without anyone saying anything; she had pulled him into a hug and started crying. They had been a family ever since.

"Max, look I'm sorry, you and Isabel are my family, but I want some answers. I want to know where I'm from and who I am."

"I want to know that too, but it's too risky to do anything. We don't want to expose our secret. I know you don't like living here, but it's all we have… there's no where else to go."

"I don't mind staying here. It's my own fault for not grabbing your hand. I'm going to sleep now."

"Ok. Good night Michael."

Michael lies down on the sleeping bag that he has used so often in the past 8 years and falls right to sleep. Max thinks of the love of his life and how he had hurt her a lot.


	4. A New Friend?

It's the next morning and Liz, Maria and Alex are eating breakfast at The Crashdown. Liz looks exhausted.

"I have to go. My mom wanted me home early, bye girls." Alex gets up and leaves.

"Bye Alex"

"Hey chica, I have to start working. You should go upstairs and get some sleep."

"Yeah, I think I will go lie down."

Liz walks up the stairs and goes into her room. Instead of sleeping she decides to take a bath.

Maria is downstairs waitressing by herself. The place is pretty much empty. The bell on the door rings and she looks up to see who is coming in. A tall, dark and handsome man walks in. 'That guy would be perfect for Liz,' thinks Maria as he sits down at the counter.

"What can I get for you?" she asks sweetly.

"Well, I'm new here… what do you recommend?"

"Well most people like the Will Smith burger."

"Will Smith burger it is."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

She goes and gets the burger and gives it to him.

"So what brings you to Roswell?"

"Well I used to live in the area when I was little. Then I moved to Boston. I decided to come out and visit my old home during summer break."

"This is going to sound weird, and I know she will probably kill me, but I have this friend who would be perfect for you. I think you two would really hit it off. So I was wondering if you would maybe want to meet her. You see, she got dumped by like the love of her life a month and a half ago and she hasn't been the same ever since."

"I'll probably regret this, but sure, I'll go out with her."

"Let me run upstairs and get her. I'll be right back. You won't regret this, she's really nice and really smart."

Maria runs up the back stairs and knocks on Liz's door, who had just gotten out of her bath and gotten dressed.

"Come in, oh hey Maria."

"Hey Liz, come downstairs. There's someone I want you to meet."

"OK hold on."

"No come now." Maria drags her all the way downstairs and then she walks her over to Josh's booth.

"Liz, this is Josh. Josh, this is Liz. I think you two could really hit it off."

"Maria! What are you doing? Trying to set me up with random people? No offense Josh, I'm sure you're really nice, but that's too weird."

"Calm down Liz. He's new here, so he wants someone to show him around, and since I'm working, I figured you would be the next best thing to me."

Liz looks at Maria warily, knowing she is lying, but decides to do it anyway.

"Ok fine, do you want to go now Josh?"

"Sure," Josh replies as he gets up and tries to pay.

"It's on the house," Liz says.

"No you don't have to."

"It's ok, I have an 'in' with the owner; he's my father."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let's go."

They walk out the door and down the street.

"Ok. There's the UFO Center."

"Is this whole town alien themed?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Have you lived here your whole life?"

"For the most part. I moved here when I was like 4. I don't even know where I lived before. What about you?"

"I lived on an Indian Reservation outside Roswell until I was 7."

"Why did you move?"

"My mother died and I went off to live with my god parents."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. Actually, that's why I'm really here. You see, I had a sister. When our mother died she went off to live with her god parents too. I haven't seen her since."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could take me to the Reservation."

"Of course. If there's anything else I can do to help, just ask."

Liz is wondering why she feels so close to his guy she just met.

"Thanks Liz, you're the greatest."

He gives her a hug just as Max walks out of the UFO Center. Liz's back is to Max, but he can tell it's her. 'Oh god, have I lost her for good?' he thinks and then walks away so she doesn't see him.

"Come on, I'll go get my car keys."

They arrive at the reservation and get out of the car.

"Where should we go first?" asks Liz.

"We should find River Dog, he was an old Indian friend of my mother."

As he says this, River Dog walks toward them.

"Ahh… Josh, Elizabeth, you found one another again."


	5. Family

A million thoughts ran through Liz's mind. 'I can't be Josh's sister.' 'I have parents of my own.' 'They wouldn't lie to me all these years.' 'I have a brother!' 'Something about that statement just feels right.'

"There must be some mistake. I am Liz Parker, Jeff and Nancy Parker are my parents."

"Wait! Jeff and Nancy are your parents? They were friends of my mom's; and my little sister's god parents."

"So you're saying that I was adopted? And that I'm your sister? Well that would explain my nightmare."

"Right after our mother died you used to have nightmares of her funeral."

"That's exactly what it was of!"

"Come with me. We have much to talk of," exclaimed River Dog as he ushered them into a house.

"This is where you used to live."

Everything is still furnished, but dusty. Liz walks into a room that is off the main living room and sees their old bedroom. Half of it is decorated with pink and the other half is blue. Liz's half has a bed with lots of pillows and dolls. Josh's side has a bed and sports equipment. Liz goes over to her side and sits down on her bed. She gets flashes of her and Josh sitting on it playing a game. Their mother comes in singing and laughing and goes to play with them. The flash ends and she practically faints.

"Lizzie! Are you ok?"

"It's ok Josh, she is going to be fine," says River Dog wisely.

"River Dog, what was that? What happened to me?"

"Let me explain. Your mother had extra sensory perception. That is, she could feel what others were feeling and she could pick up memories off objects if the emotions were strong enough. She could even get premonitions. She passed these gifts on to you both. When you are together this sense is heightened."

"Can we control this? Or does it just randomly happen?"

"Well the more you meditate and practice, the better you can call on these gifts."

"River Dog, do you think you could help us work on this?"

"Yes. Josh, do you have a place to live?"

"Umm, no, I was thinking of staying in a hotel."

"You can stay here. Your mother left it to both of you. Meet me here tomorrow and we can work on your gifts."

River Dog leaves and Liz and Josh start to wander around the house.

"This is so weird. It's like a whole other life I never knew I had. I mean I've always felt like I should have a brother, but I never knew I actually had one."

"I know what you mean, except I always knew I had a sister, I just didn't know what happened to her, if she was even alive."

"I love you so much, it's crazy how strong this feeling is considering how we just found each other again."

"I know… we were always very close. You see the room over there? The one next to our room? That was supposed to be yours. We wanted to stay together so Mom let us. We couldn't decide what color to paint it… you wanted pink… I wanted blue… so she suggested we paint it half blue and half pink."

"Would it be ok if I stayed here tonight?"

"Of course… it's half yours haha. Anyways, we have a lot to catch up on."

"Ok. I'll call my parents and tell them I'm sleeping over a friends house."

It's later on and Josh and Liz are both sleeping in their mother's bed.

"Josh?"

"Mhmmm?"

"Tell me about our mother."

"Well she was beautiful. Her smile could light up the whole room. I remember one time when we were both in bad moods, she came into our room and turned the radio on loud and we spent half the afternoon just dancing. There was something different about us… we weren't normal children. We could read before most kids could even talk. And we had this… well I don't know what to call it… bond I guess. We always knew what the other was feeling. I bet you have memory from back then but you must have repressed it."

"I can't believe my parents never told me."

"Well it must have been hard for them. Just imagine that your best friend died and you had to take in your god daughter. You don't want to tell her because that would mean you have to live with those memories again."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Go to sleep little Lizzie. We have a long day ahead of us, you're going to need your rest to train."

"Night Joshy."


	6. Shared Dreams

Max is asleep. He suddenly wakes up, as if from a dream. Isabel comes into his room with a look of joy, anticipation and fear. They instinctively know they shared the dream. A few minutes later Michael busts in through the window.

"Wow, you guys had it too."

"Yeah, in my dream we were here in Max's room. Then I heard a voice, a whisper really, telling us to go to the Indian Reservation. Then it said to find a man named River Dog."

"Isabel, your dream was different than mine. Michael, was that yours?"

"No, in mine we were at the Reservation talking to River Dog. He took us to a place in the desert and we heard some beeping. We dug up this orb that was glowing. It had a symbol on it that looked familiar."

"Well in my dream, we were in the desert. I waved my hand over a rock and a glowing handprint appeared. I put my hand on the handprint and an entrance to a cave appeared. We walked in and there was writing on the cave walls, except it was in a weird language."

"What does this mean Max?"

"It means we're going to the Reservation tomorrow to find River Dog."

Liz and Josh are asleep, their hands are touching. They share a dream.

Inside the dream:

"My children, wake up!"

"Mother?"

"Yes Josh, it's me. Now listen up… what I have to tell you is important. You are both aliens. Now that you are together, your powers will begin to develop. You mustn't tell anyone what you are… it's too dangerous. There are people out there who would kill you if they found out… not to mention what the government would do to you. I'm not dead but I am back on our planet. It has been captured by an evil race. There is an orb in the ground underneath my bed. Wave your hands over the ground and a handprint should appear. Put your hand over the handprint and a secret compartment will open up. I need you to find the other orb and put them together. It will explain a lot. Come save me and the rest of our planet. I love you both very much. I have to go. I will always be with you."

They both wake up.

"Wow that was intense."

"I know, come on let's find the orb."

They move the bed and wave their hands around. The handprint appears and they put their hands on it. A secret compartment opens and they find the orb. There is also a diary and a letter. They opened the letter and it was from their mother. It read:

Dear Josh and Liz,

If you are reading this I know you are alive and well. As I am writing this you are sleeping over the Parker's. I had a vision that the Skins were coming to get me tonight. I will put up a fight, but I don't know what will happen. There are instructions if I die, for you to each go live with your god parents. You probably think I am an awful mother, to separate her children who are so close, but it has to be done. It's for your own safety. Your powers won't develop until you are together. Without your powers the Skins won't be able to detect you. When you are older and able to join forces with the others to defeat the Skins you will find each other. Maybe I should tell you a little bit about yourselves. You are hybrids… half human and half alien. We were all supposed to come to Earth in an attempt to keep us together. Your father was trying to get custody of you and I was afraid he would get it. A few days before we were scheduled to leave, the Skins took over our planet. You were both killed. I chose to take your essences with me, instead of putting you in pods. The whole Royal family sent their children to Earth, but there was no way for me to get here with the Skins guarding interplanetary travel. This was about 1947 earth time. On our planet time moves faster, but we live longer. All during this time I was hidden in a cave with my friend who happens to be a scientist. We figured out a way to get to Earth, but we needed a crystal. My friend went to see your father (who was second in command of Antar) and asked him for one. He agreed on one condition, that you guys would join up with the Royal Four and have this knowledge of what happened inside another orb. On her way across a battlefield to our cave my friend was shot. She made it to the cave, but died shortly after. I took the crystal and came to earth. By that time Josh was ready for me to become pregnant with. I wandered around doing odd jobs for 3 years and then had Liz. Now that you were both born we could settle down. We went to Las Cruces for about 2 years, there we met the Parker's and the Corrago's. They became your god parents. Then I decided we needed to move back to Roswell. I befriended and old Indian named River Dog when I got a vision of him falling down a cliff and breaking his leg. There was no one around and he probably would have died if I hadn't found him. He thinks I have ESP, he has no idea that I am an alien. He has helped me to channel my powers. You should contact him, he could be of great help to you. You also need to find the other orb. When they are together they will explain more and help you find the Royal Four. I will always love you, no matter what happens.

Love,

Your Mother

"I hope we can help. We need to get her back."

"I hope we can find the royal ones."

"We better look for the other orb."

As soon as they get close to the orb it begins to beep and glow. They find a note that says to put the orb in aluminum foil and it will stop. It also says the other orb is buried in the desert and when they get close it will start to beep. After they get both orbs, they should have a vision of a cave and when they get there they should use the orbs.

"Liz, we better go tell River Dog that we can't train today."

"Ok. It's 6:00, he'll probably be up by now. Let's go."


	7. Answers?

Max, Michael and Isabel get up and head out to the Reservation. When they finally arrive it is 8:00. They immediately get out and go to the first person they see and ask for River Dog. After a while they find him.

"Hello, my name is Max. This is my sister Isabel and our friend Michael."

"How can I help you Max?"

"I believe you have something that belongs to us… an orb."

"Ahh yes I have an orb… however I have instructions not to disclose it's whereabouts until you are proven worthy."

"What can we do?"

"Showcase some of your umm 'special abilities'."

They each turn the color of their shirt a different color. River Dog looks very pleased.

"Very good… it's about 3 miles that way in a clearing."

Josh and Liz are walking around.

"Josh, we've been out here for 3 hours. Are we sure that it is even still buried? What if they Royals found it first?"

"Shhh… do you hear that? It's definitely a beeping."

"Well let's start digging!"

Max, Michael and Isabel are walking around as well.

"That's about 3 miles. Look for a clearing."

"Shh… do you hear that? There's people."

They look and see Liz and Josh. They get the orb out of the ground. When Liz touches it she gets a vision and falls to the ground.

"Liz!" Max screams as he runs to her side.

"Who are you?" Josh asks as he sits Liz up while she is still unconscious.

"I'm Max… who are you and why do you have my orb?"

"I'm Josh. Are you telling me that you're part of the Royal Family?"

"I'm not really sure who I am."

"Are there others like you?"

"Yes… my sister Isabel and our friend Michael. What's wrong with Liz?"

"Don't worry. She's just having a vision."

"Are you telling me that Liz is like me… she's an alien?"

"Yes. Are Isabel and Michael here?"

Isabel and Michael walk over as Liz wakes up.

"Josh! The cave is over there… Ma-Max… what are you doing here?"

"Liz… they are the royals!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"But… there are only 3 of them; I thought there were supposed to be 4?"

"Is anyone else here confused? Who are you two?" Isabel screams and everyone looks.

"We better go to the caves. The orbs will explain everything," Josh says calmly.

They head off in silence, Josh and Liz in the front, and Max, Michael and Isabel following them.

When they get to the cave Max goes and opens it up. They walk in and see 3 pods. Josh goes to the center of the room and puts down the newly found orb. Li goes over and takes the other orb out of her pocket, undoes the aluminum foil and places it next to the other one. That walk back to the others and a blue light shoots out of the orbs. A beautiful woman's image appears and begins to talk.

"Max, Isbael… I am your mother. You are the only heirs to the Antarian crown. Our planet is under siege from an enemy planet. My son, it is you who will end this nightmare. It has been prophesized that you, along with your sister, your second-in-command, and the rest of the crew sent to Earth, will defeat the Skins and come back and rule as our beloved King. Beware; now that this has been activated the Skins will be able to detect you. Good luck my son, my daughter. I will be waiting for you both. I love you."

The blue light disappeared and the 5 aliens were left speechless.

"Wow, Max, that was our mother!"

"I never knew we were so important. I just figured our parents were coming to Earth and we crashed," says Michael in a disbelieving tone.

Max walks over to Liz.

"Liz, I know I've been an idiot. I shouldn't have broken up with you, but I didn't think it was fair to either of us that I had this huge secret and couldn't tell you. Can you ever forgive me? I love you so much."

"I love you too Max, but you can't even imagine the pain you caused me since we broke up."

"I do know Liz. I've been going through the same thing. It won't ever happen again. I can't imagine my life without you. Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." They kiss.

"Sorry to break up this reunion but we need to figure out what we're going to do."

"I agree with Josh, the Skins could be here at any time," says Michael.

"Do you and Liz have powers?"

"Well, Liz can get visions, but our mother said that now that we are together again our powers will develop. That's why she sent us off to live with our godparents."

"Wait… your mother says? She's alive? Where is she? She can help us!"

"She's being held prisoner back on Antar. She contacted us in a dream last night. By the way, how did you know where the orb was?"

"We each had a dream last night, that, when we put them together, was a sequence of what to do. First Isabel's said to come to the Reservation and find River Dog. Then in Michael's we were finding the orb and in mine we were in the cave."

"Ok so we know they weren't premonitions because Josh and I weren't in them. So they must be instructions."

"But from who?"

"Maybe they were installed in you so they would be your natural instincts," Liz continued in her scientific voice.

Liz's phone begins to ring and she picks it up.

"Hi Maria. Yeah I'm ok… I know I lied to my parents… thank you for covering for me… I can't tell you right now… I'm sorry Maria… I have to go but I'll talk to you later." She hangs up the phone.

"Damnit, how am I going to tell Maria all this? She'll freak out."

"No! You can't tell anyone this secret Liz. Max, Isabel and I made a pact when we were younger that we wouldn't tell anyone and it's worked so far," Michael says authoritatively.

"But… but Maria is my best friend. I can't keep secrets, especially one this huge, from her."

"Lizzie, I think it's best if we don't let anyone know about this yet. And I think that we should keep my identity a secret from the Parker's, I'm not sure how they'd feel about me returning after all these years."

"I can't keep this a secret from Maria! I need her to know. I need her."

"Maybe someday Liz, but for now I think we need to keep it just the 5 of us."


	8. The Fight

"Enough about that… look over there… what are those green things?" asked Isabel curiously as she walks over to them.

"Those look like pods… oh my god this is where we were born," Michael calls out excitedly.

"But there are 4 of them, and only 3 of us," Max states.

"No… there are 4 royals. My mother said we need to find the Royal Four," Liz proclaims shocking them all, except Josh of course.

"So there's another one of us out there. I wonder where they are," Max states as we wanders over to the pods and touches one. He gets a flash of himself as a six year old breaking out of the pod, next a six year old Michael breaks out of his, and then a six year old Isabel breaks out of hers. The younger version of Michael goes to the pod chamber entrance and opens it, suddenly a bright light fills the room and the young aliens shield their eyes from the sun. Michael leaves the pod chamber and looks back expecting Isabel and Max to follow him. Isabel moves to leave but then pauses when she notices that Max hasn't moved and is looking at the fourth pod. It houses a little girl with blonde curls. Max doesn't want to leave her, but Michael has already left the chamber and Isabel is trying to get him to go. He reluctantly leaves and walks out into the bright New Mexico sun.

"The fourth Royal is a girl with curly blond hair," Max reveals to the group after coming out of his flash.

"We need to find this girl! She could be the key to everything," Michael exclaims.

"We don't know that Michael. She could know even less than we do," Isabel says, not trying to dishearten him, but trying not to get his hopes up too much so he's not as disappointed if it doesn't turn out the way he wants.

"Either way I think we need to find her," says Josh.

"So what do we do now Max?" Liz asks.

"We continue to do what we always do. Hide in plain sight. It's worked for us. Maybe using the orbs not only signaled the Skins, but also the fourth alien. Either way, Josh and Liz, you need to work on your powers just in case we end up having to fight our enemies. And until then, we wait."

"No Maxwell… we need to find the fourth alien. We can't just sit around here and do nothing, we need to find her," shouts Michael angrily.

"No Michael. We don't do anything. We act normal. We can't give anyone any reason to suspect us. If our enemies are signaled by the orbs, then our best defense is that they don't know who we are specifically. If we start trying to find things out right now, that will be our death sentence. You do nothing. That is an order."

"No I refuse to sit back and do nothing. We need answers if we want any chance of defeating our enemies and saving our planet. People's lives hang in the balance here, or did you not think of your loyal subjects, _your majesty_," Michael shouts snidely at Max.

"We don't know anything about what happened on our planet Michael! How do we know there's still a war? How do we know anything? We don't! It's not worth it to risk our lives right now. We can proceed cautiously looking for answers. But we will not expose our secret. I'm not kidding Michael. You are not allowed to do anything," Max shouts back.

"I'm sorry _your highness_… but just because you were the supposed leader back on our planet doesn't mean I have to listen to you now."

"Max, Michael… stop arguing right now! We are in this together, no matter what. We just find out the biggest news of our lives, and before it can actually sink in, you guys are already jumping down each other's throats. I am sick of playing peacemaker between you guys. Grow up, if we start fighting with each other than we have no hope," Isabel angrily says as she steps in between the two fighting boys.

"Isabel is right guys. We can't fight with each other. What if the Skins come soon? We need to be as strong as possible. Josh and I will try and develop our powers as best we can, but I think you guys should work on yours as well. Practice your powers, and as long as you do it in discrete locations and not out in the public, then you won't be exposing our secret, and you will be doing something constructive."

Michael seemed to calm down after Liz's speech. For some reason he really cared about what she thought of him, and seemed embarrassed about his little outburst. Max was in awe of this amazing woman, not many people could calm down Michael when we got in one of his moods, and this one was pretty bad. Josh looked impressed that his little sister was such a diplomat. Isabel, on the other hand, did not look pleased that Liz was able to stop the fight between her two brothers. That was her job. Who did Liz Parker think she was coming in here and acting like she knew everything? And why did Michael listen to her? Michael was usually very wary of strangers, and even though Isabel knew deep down that she could trust Liz with her life, she couldn't see what Michael's connection with Liz could be about. Hell, they've barely exchanged words before, and now he's blushing over his outburst. Isabel didn't know what to think, but she did not like it, and so she did the only thing she could while feeling threatened, she yelled at Liz.

"_Thanks Liz_. But I think I can handle my brothers by myself. I don't need you there backing me up. Maybe you should leave so we can finish this discussion," she screams in her cold unfeeling Ice Princess voice, but instantly regretted it when she saw the look of pain that ran across Liz's face.

"I… I'm sorry Isabel… I was just trying to help… I didn't mean to get in the middle of something… I…," Liz stutters with a look of bewilderment and pain, she had heard that Isabel could be bitchy sometimes, after all she was one of the most popular girls at Roswell High. But Liz never expected her to yell like that at her, she had always seen Isabel as a kind person, especially when she saw her around Max.

"Do not apologize to her Liz! You did nothing wrong. Isabel that was uncalled for and you know it! You should be apologizing to her, not the other way around," Michael screams at Isabel, wondering why he felt he had to protect Liz.

Isabel, Max, and even Liz herself, look shocked that Michael had just defended Liz. Josh looks like he wants to shout at Isabel himself, but holds back the urge when he senses the shock the other people, especially Liz, are feeling. He wonders why they are in shock, and then realizes that Liz and Michael must not be very close if it's unusual for him to defend her over Isabel's very obviously bitchy comment. He finds this strange because he felt a bond towards Michael almost immediately after meeting him. He could sense that Michael was a good guy and would expect him to want what was best for everyone, and he just found it natural that Michael would protect Liz with his life if it came down to it. As this thought popped into Josh's head he wondered when he had started trusting people with his baby sister's life, because ever since he could remember, he never wanted her out of his sight, afraid that something would happen to her. The years they were separated were torture for him, although, looking back, he could sense that she was ok the whole time.

"No. I refuse to apologize. It has been the three of us for years. And then they come in, and in one afternoon change everything. She… they… don't know anything about us. They don't know what is best for us. I'm going home now Max, are you going to drive me or what?" Isabel asks as she storms out of the pod chamber, not waiting long enough to hear Max's answer.

"Liz honey, I'm so sorry for my sister's actions. It's just that it has been just the three of us for so long, and Isabel doesn't accept change very well. I'm really sorry but I have to take her home. I'll talk to you later ok sweetheart?" he says as he lifts Liz's chin up and sees the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah ok Max. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm staying at Josh's again tonight. I don't want to leave him this soon after finding him again."

"Ok, bye Liz." He tilts her chin up again and kisses her passionately, until he hears someone clear their throat behind him.

"Umm… excuse me… brother in the room."

"Yeah… umm… sorry. Michael do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I stay at your house tonight? Hank is going to the bar tonight if you know what I mean."

"Sorry Michael, my mom is getting Isabel and I up early tomorrow morning so we can go visit my grandma in Farmington. You can stay if you get up earlier so she doesn't find you asleep on my floor."

"Michael, you can stay with me and Josh tonight. There's a lot of room in our old house."

Michael readily accepts, wondering once again, why he feels this pull towards these two almost strangers, especially Liz.

"Ok great. Isabel and I probably won't be back until late tomorrow night because it's a long drive. But we should have a meeting when we get back to discuss everything."

Max turns to leave and find Isabel. Michael, Josh and Liz decide to stay in the pod chamber and explore a little longer. They find strange symbols on the wall that are definitely not of this earth. Although, the look familiar to all three of them. After they're done exploring they walk back to Josh's house.


	9. The Prophecy

It's later on and Liz has just finished giving Michael the tour of her old house with Josh. They end up in Josh and Liz's old room.

"So, Michael, if you don't mind me asking, how did Max and Isabel end up with the Evans, and you end up with Hank?" Liz asks curiously.

"Well we got separated after we got out of the pods. I don't want to talk about it," Michael responds in a snappy tone. Liz looks offended and kind of sad.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just… I'm not an emotional kind of guy. And I don't really like to open up to people. Maybe we can talk about it later," Michael suggests softly after seeing the hurt look come back to Liz's face.

Josh and Liz lie down on Liz's bed while Michael goes to sleep on Josh's.

In the middle of the night Liz hears Michael whimpering and goes over to him. She sees that he's having a bad dream and lies down next to him. They share a dream.

There is a lady with her back to them. She has pure white hair and an elegant green dress on. She is waving her hands over some sort of crystal which is placed on a holder in the center of the room. She starts to chant in a language they've never heard and then all of a sudden they do understand.

"It is foreordained that two babes begotten from the same father but different wombs will suffer much anguish their first time around, but fate will intervene and they will be reunited with their King many moons away from their beloved homeland. They will rise against their misfortunes early in their new life and join together, unknowingly generating a force unlike any seen. Through this power, along with the help of others, he will become the greatest warrior in our galaxy's history, while she will take her rightful place as Queen."

The lady turns to where Michael and Liz are standing. As she slowly turns around, they see her eyes are completely white. Once their eyes meet there is a blinding white light and Michael and Liz wake up gasping for breath.

"What the hell!" Michael screams, waking up Josh.


	10. Revelations

"God Michael, I had finally managed to fall asleep," Josh mumbles grumpily as he turns over, as soon as he sees Liz's distraught face he immediately goes over to her.

"Lizzie honey, what's wrong?" he asks, the concern on his face evident.

"I, we, had a dream. It was weird," Liz says softly.

"What happened in this dream?" Josh asks, now fully awake and interested.

"Liz and I were in a giant room that was empty of all furniture except for a stand in the center. On this stand was a crystal. There was a woman standing opposite us with her back to us. She was older and had pure white hair…" Michael starts.

"Remla," Liz whispers.

"Rem what?" Michael questions.

"Remla, that's her name," Liz replies more confidently now.

"How do you know that? She never said anything about herself."

"I don't know how… I just know. She is a Seer, and my mother's friend."

"A prophet? What did she say to you?" Josh asks eagerly.

"Something about babies and warriors and Queens," Michael responds while trying to think of the correct wording.

"It is foreordained that two babes begotten from the same father but different wombs will suffer much anguish their first time around, but fate will intervene and they will be reunited with their King many moons away from their beloved homeland. They will rise against their misfortunes early in life and join together, unknowingly generating a force unlike any seen. Through this power, along with the help of others, he will become the greatest warrior in our galaxy's history, while she will take her rightful place as Queen," Liz replies from memory.

"Ya, and then she turned around and her eyes were all white. It's like she knew we were there, and as soon as we made direct eye contact there was a flash of white and then we woke up," Michael finishes.

"Ok, well let's think about this part by part. Two babes begotten from the same father but different wombs… that means that two children with the same father but different mothers. Suffer anguish their first time around… maybe that means in our past lives? Reunited with their King many moons away… reunited with Max? Wait a second, Michael; Max's mother said that you were Max's second in command. Do you think that you became second in command because your father was Max's father's second in command? Because if so that would mean that you are our half brother," Josh says in an excited tone.

"Yes! That seems right to me somehow. Michael, you are our brother!" Liz shouts happily.

"Wow, that seems right to me too. I always felt like I should have siblings, although Max and Isabel have helped dissipate some of those feelings. I have a family!" Michael grins.

"I wish we had our memories of our past lives. It would make everything so much easier," Josh says sadly.

"Michael, have you ever been able to get flashes from people?" Liz questions.

"What do you mean by flashes?"

"Well, when Max and I first started dating I used to get these images when we were kissing and things got intense. I always brushed them off as me being crazy or too wrapped up in the moment… but looking back I think they may have been his memories."

"Aww gross… brothers in the room… we don't want to hear about you getting intense with your boyfriend," Josh says while making yuck faces. Michael grins when he hears Josh say brothers.

"I don't know Liz. I have never been able to do that. Maybe that's just one of your powers? What did you see?"

"Well the first time it happened I saw me in the third grade. Actually I saw me through Max's eyes… and I felt what he felt, which is why I thought I was going crazy and imagining things, because I felt love, even as he first saw me when he was getting off the bus. Then a few times I saw stars rushing past me… as if I was flying through space. And another time I saw a V formation of stars glowing brightly. And another time I saw a giant palace made out of pure pinkish white stone."

"Wow… maybe you were seeing some part of his subconscious. Do you think he got memories off of you too?" Josh asks.

"I don't know. He could have… we should ask him tonight at our little meeting thing."

"If you got memories off him… do you think you could get them from other people too?" Michael questions.

"I don't know… maybe. But I'm not making out with either of you… so that better not be what you're suggesting haha."

"Gross Liz, I was talking about forming a connection. Maybe that way you can see into our subconscious."

"It's worth a try. How do we do it?"

"Give me your hand. Ok, now take deep breaths and try to clear your mind."

They stay in this way for close to ten minutes. Just as Liz is about to break away from Michael, she starts to feel emotions that she realizes aren't hers. She then focuses her full attention to Michael.


	11. The Palace Part 1

Liz was overwhelmed by the emotions coming from Michael. She saw him as a child coming out of the pods and sensing danger, and ushering Max and Isabel out of the chamber. She saw them walk down the hill in the desert, not talking but communicating through their emotions. She felt love and loyalty from Michael to Max and Isabel. She saw headlights approaching in the distance and felt his fear. She saw Max and Isabel standing in the road looking expectantly at the car and holding their hands out to him. She felt his fear and apprehension as he hid behind a rock. The feeling of overwhelming sadness as he watched the couple get out of the car and walk over to Max and Isabel and eventually take them away in the car, which confused him, because he didn't recognize the strange object that took them away. She felt his loneliness as he wandered around the desert for 2 days before he was finally discovered. After that the images began to speed up. He saw the relief and recognition when he first saw Max and Isabel again. And then she saw him seeing her for the first time. He had just reunited with Max and Isabel on the playground. Max kept glancing over in Liz's direction where she was playing hopscotch with Maria. Michael eventually followed his gaze and saw Liz. She felt his recognition and immediate love for her, but at the same time the recognition was different than he felt with Max and Isabel. She felt his hurt and anger towards his foster father, who was always drunk and abusive. She felt his hate for this town and his need to get out and find his real home. She felt his envy towards Max and Isabel as he watched them play a game of basketball with their adoptive parents. She felt his overwhelming desire to have a real family. She saw him talk to Maria for the first time in one of their classes, and felt how he was immediately attracted to her and wanted to be with her, and she felt the turmoil this caused in his head, he was not supposed to get attached to people. She felt his love for Max and Isabel grow over the years. And finally she saw him find out that he could have a family in Josh and Liz and his immense excitement. Just as Liz was about to break away she was sucked even farther into his sub consciousness.

She saw a whirling of stars and suddenly she was standing in a garden. She looked around and saw beautiful flowers, some of which she had never seen before. They were exotic and bright, and quite frankly out of this world. But then again, Liz reflected, she didn't think she was on Earth anymore. She looked to her left and saw a giant white palace. It was more magnificent than any thing she had seen in her history books on Earth. She saw three children running around playing tag. They appeared to be around fifteen years old. There was a dark haired boy, a dark haired girl and a blonde girl.

"Na na na Rathos… you can't catch me," the dark haired girl taunted.

"I'm not trying to get you 'Reina… I'm going for Vil," the boy responded. He pretended to go after the blonde girl but then suddenly changed course and tagged the unsuspecting dark haired girl. As he was doing this a man walked out of the palace and over to them.

"Haha very good my son, you will make an excellent war general for future King Zan someday with strategies like that."

"No daddy… Rath will never be as good as you are!" the dark haired girl said as she ran over and gave him a hug, "tag you're it!"

"Lareina don't be dumb. Father can't play tag, he's too busy running the palace while the High King is visiting Zan during his training."

"I miss my brother… I haven't seen him in a month," Vilandra said quietly.

"I've never met your brother. Everybody always talks about him, but every time I come to visit Daddy and Rathos he's never here," Lareina cried out despairingly.

"Don't worry little one. I've come out to tell you about the big party that will be held in Rath's and your honor. A huge sixteenth birthday ball for my two almost twins. And of course Prince Zan will attend a party for his best friend Rath," Aidan exclaimed.

"Yay a party! Can Mommy and Jabari come?"

"Of course they can Reiny. Why doesn't Jabari come with you to visit the palace anymore?"

"He says he doesn't want to. He doesn't like your wife or Avaria."

"Well that makes two of us," Rath grumbled miserably.

"Rathos! Don't talk about your mother and half sister like that!" Aidan reprimanded.

"Well it's true, mostly about Ava. Lareina is a much better half sister."

"Ya, I wish Lareina lived in the palace instead of Ava," Vilandra added.

"That's enough Rathos and Vilandra. That is no way to talk about Zan's soon to be fiancé."

"What?" responded the two children.

"Oh I thought you knew. Not only will this party be to celebrate Rath and Reina, but also to announce the engagement of Zan and Ava."

"Does Zan know about this?" Vilandra demanded to know.

"Well, Princess, I'm sure he's been informed by now. You can find out for yourself, he should be home later this evening. But it's getting late and I have to get you home Reina before your mother starts to worry."

"Aww man I'm never going to get to meet Prince Zan. I want to meet the person Rathos likes more than me."

"I do not like him more than you. I like you equal. He's like my brother, and you're my sister," Rathos told his sister.

"Ok, ok. Make sure you find out what Zan has to think about his engagement and let me know. Bye Rath, bye Vil. See you at the party!"

Aidan and Lareina leave. Rath and Vil continue to wander about the palace gardens as it gets dark out. They hear the sound of bugles and know that means the arrival of the High King, and Zan should be with the High King.


	12. The Palace Part 2

Rath and Vilandra have to wait until the welcoming ceremony finishes before they finally get the chance to talk to Zan alone. When they finally caught up with him he was in his chambers.

"Brother! Finally, we have been trying to talk to you all day!"

"Hello Vil, Rath. How are you?"

"We're fine Zan. How are you doing after finding out that you have to marry my spoiled selfish twit of a half sister?"

"I'm not happy about it, but it is my duty to do what is best for our people. I have no say in the matter, my mother and father, as well as your father and mother Rath, believe that Ava will make the best Queen. I must honor my place as future King of Antar and marry her."

"That's crap Zander. There's no way that she is the best suited for Queen. You can not honestly believe that. She is everything that your mother, who happens to be a magnificent Queen, is not. She's whiney and greedy and has no interest in the people of Antar. If you marry her it will not benefit Antar in any way."

"Rath is right, Zan. And what about love? Don't you want to find someone who makes you happy? You can't honestly tell me that you want to go through with this insane marriage idea! I won't have it! I want more for you, brother."

"Thank you for your concerns. I will go through with this marriage, I owe it to mother and father, they think Ava can handle being Queen, we'll see how it goes. Plus I need to be married before I can be coroneted, which father wants to happen soon, and I have no other prospects. I don't think you guys are giving her enough credit, she can't be that bad. She's very pretty and she knows what it's like to live in the castle, so that won't come as any shock."

"Zan! Anyone is better than Ava, don't you understand? She will make your life miserable. I know you don't know her that well because you're not around much what with all this becoming-a-king business, but trust me. I'm your sister, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well thank you but I will be fine. Don't worry about me. Now if you'll excuse me I must finish getting dressed before my meeting. Good night dear sister and Rathos."

Vilandra and Rath walk out of Zan's chambers and into the giant hallway covered in draperies of what appear to be past Kings and Queens.

"Rath we need to do something about this. We can't let him marry her. She will destroy Antar!"

"I know that, and you know that. But how can we make Zan, and your parents and my dad understand? They don't see the real her as we do. She is charming and fake to everyone. I don't know what we can do."

"Well we need to think of something, and fast. Your birthday is coming up in a few days, and that means that their engagement will be announced to the whole kingdom."

"Yeah, tell me about it, what a way to ruin my birthday, and a perfectly good party! Don't worry Vil, we'll find a way to stop it."


	13. Visions

"Oh my god! That was intense! Did you see everything too Michael?"

He nods, still completely enthralled by the images of his past life.

"What? What did you guys see?" Josh yells out impatiently.

"Here connect with me, maybe I can give you what we saw and then get some more memories, maybe of our mother!"

Liz and Josh sit so they are facing each other and holding hands, they look into each others eyes and synchronize their breathing. Pretty soon Liz is able to feel all of Josh's emotions, the strongest one being love for her and Michael. Then she is pulled back in his life. She feels the love for their mother and her. She feels the constant joy that he felt just being around his mother and baby sister. She feels the bond that they shared and how they could communicate before she could talk. She feels his shock, horror and anguish as his godparents tell him about his mothers death. Then his confusion as to why he was being separated from his baby sister before the funeral. She feels his eagerness to return to her and anger at not be allowed to go. Then she feels his joy when he is finally reunited with Liz and his joy at finding out that Michael is his half brother. Then she gets pulled back even further. She is standing outside a small but pretty cottage. Next to her are two little children. She recognizes herself from the vision she shared with Michael, however she is younger this time, probably around 6. She is outside with a boy who appears a little older than her, she assumes this is Josh. The boy is looking through the window of the little cottage, while the little girl is playing with what appears to be a chalk like substance on the walkway.

"Jabari, come play with me. Look I'm painting pretty pictures!"

"Reiny, be quiet for one minute. I'm trying to hear what Mommy and Daddy are saying!"

Inside the cottage there is some shouting and Jabari strains to hear what is being said. At this point, Liz leaves the two children outside and walks in to the cottage. There she sees Aidan and Kabira in the midst of a heated argument.

"Kabira, for the love of Toci, calm down!"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? You're trying to take my babies away from me and you want me to calm down?"

"Come on 'Bira, you know I'm not trying to take them away from you. I just want to give them a chance to get to know me better. I just want to be a bigger part of their lives. They're growing up so fast and I'm missing it all. I want them to be able to spend some time in the palace, just a few weeks. Please? They've never even met their half brother. I want the chance to be a real father to them. They deserve to have both a mother and a father."

"I hate to break it to you Aidan, but you lost that privilege the day you stopped loving me, got another woman pregnant, and walked out on me, your son and your unborn baby girl."

As she says this a tear rolls down her cheek. Aidan closes the distance between them and brushes it away with his thumb.

"You can think what you want 'Bira, but I never stopped loving you. I made a mistake."

"Yes a mistake, a mistake that you made and then were so willing to throw away your family for. A little family who loved you so much and would have done anything for you. You shattered us Aidan. You left me alone when I was pregnant with your daughter. You left us to go be with your new family. That is something I can never forgive, and your children will have to decide if they forgive you or not."

"I am so sorry 'Bira, for everything, really. I don't know what came over me, it's like she had some sort of force over me, I was drawn to her. I regret hurting you, and I regret ruining our family, I even regret marrying her, but I can't regret it entirely, because it gave me one good thing, my son Rath. If you would just give Lareina and Jabari the chance to get to know him I know they would get along."

"Fine. Come back tomorrow and I'll have them ready for a week stay in the palace. It will be good for them to be around children their own age; they don't get much of that around here."

"Thank you so much 'Bira, you won't regret it I promise. I'm going to say goodbye to the kids, see you tomorrow."

He goes over and walks toward the door, but while he's in the doorway he turns around and looks at her.

"I know you don't believe me Kabira, but I love you and I am going to make everything up to you someday."

With that he hurries out the door and hugs Jabari and Lareina. Liz looks to where Kabira is still standing frozen. She has tears in her eyes as she whispers "I love you too."


End file.
